


La Libertad de un Ruiseñor

by fanatla



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatla/pseuds/fanatla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que pasaría si de un momento a otro Ayase recuperase su libertad?... ¿Qué tendría que suceder para que eso pasase?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en el manga "Okane Ga Nai" escrito por la talentosa Shinozaki Hitoyo, ilustrado por Kousaka Tohru y publicado por la Editorial Gentousha. Por lo tanto ni la historia ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, así como tampoco pretendo ganar dinero con esta publicación.

* * *

Ayase no había podido levantarse de la cama en la mañana de ese día por más que lo había intentado en vano. Su amo, Kanou-san había estado muy ‘energético’ toda la noche anterior, los moretones y chupetones cubrían una gran parte de su inmaculada piel, especialmente en algunas zonas estratégicas y como resultado, el dolor en su zona perineal y lumbar le había impedido moverse del lecho, por lo que Kanou-san de forma misericordiosa le había dicho que se quedara acostado para restablecerse y prepararse para la noche cuando él llegara del trabajo.

_“Abre las piernas Ayase… slurp… no dejes de mirarme….” musitó Kanou mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras lamía y chupaba el miembro de su mascota, que contemplaba horrorizado como su amo usaba su boca y sus dedos como preparación para el inevitable y humillante asalto a su humanidad._

_“No… para por fa-…a hhhhhh…. Uuuurrrrghhh…. Arrrhgg... ahhhhhhhhhh…Kanou-san… me voy a veeeniiirrr….” Alcanzó a decir Ayase entre gemidos, cerrando los ojos involuntariamente._

_“¡PAF!... Auuuuggghhh” el golpe de la fuerte palmada de la mano gigantesca de Kanou contra sus glúteos seguido de dos fuertes pellizcos a sus pezones, le arrancó un grito agudo de dolor a Ayase, haciendo que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos sin control._

_“Te, dije, que, NO, CERRARAS, LOS OJOS… ¡Además él único que puede decir cuando venirte soy yo!”, gruñó Kanou, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando vio que Ayase volvía a mirarle con una mezcla de dolor y deseo pintada en todo su angelical rostro._

_“¿Te he dicho cuanto me pone ver la expresión que pones justo antes de venirte Ayase?... es tu culpa que yo no pueda resistirme a hacerte mío y me hagas perder dinero cada día…”, prosiguió hablando Kanou, tan calmadamente cómo si estuviera hablando del clima fuera de la habitación, mientras agregaba otro dedo a los tres que entraban y salían con fuerza del esfínter inferior de Ayase, cuya habla se había reducido a los gemidos de placer mezclados con los gritos de dolor con cada embestida del puño de Kanou._

_‘No quiero esto, no quiero esto, no quiero esto, no quiero… esto…, no quiero esto…’, la frase era el mantra que siempre ocupaba la mente en autopiloto de Ayase en esos momentos. Era la única manera de preservar su salud mental frente a todas las horribles imágenes, pensamientos y sensaciones que acompañaban cada encuentro con Kanou._

_Cuando estuvo seguro que Ayase no osaría rebelarse contra él, Kanou lo obligó a ponerse en cuatro sobre las sábanas ya manchadas de semen y sudor. Era la cuarta vez esa noche que le demostraba a Ayase el amor que le tenía y parecía no estar dispuesto a detenerse antes del amanecer._

_Ayase, con la mirada vacía y perdida en las sábanas bajo él, sólo atinó a sollozar cuando sintió como el monstruoso miembro de Kanou le desgarraba sus entrañas con cada embestida. Se sentía sucio porque aunque odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el acto en sí y sufría cada vez, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo respondía de forma totalmente contraria a lo que sentía por dentro. Kanou lo había entrenado bien para que eso sucediera, era algo completamente antinatural y pervertido._

_“Dime Ayase… ¿Quieres venirte?... hoy seré complaciente contigo y dejaré que te vengas primero que yo… suplícamelo y dejaré que te vengas…”, añadió Kanou con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, mientras escuchaba como los gemidos de su mascota iban en aumento con cada nuevo empellón._

_“Por fav-… por… ahhhhh… Kanou-san… haz que… quiero…ahhhhhh…. Aaaarrrggghhh… por favoooorrrrr….”, imploró Ayase con lo que quedaba de fuerzas…._

_“Aaaaahhhhhh…”_

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Ayase, vacíos de cualquier emoción, cuando en medio del único momento de sueño que había alcanzado desde el día anterior, se movió inadvertidamente haciendo que despertara gritando de dolor.

Aunque sabía que su situación actual era debida a la deuda impagable que había contraído con Kanou-san, situación que ya pasaba de los tres años de duración, Ayase agradecía infinitamente aun frente a  todo el dolor, la humillación y la violencia que el prestamista ejercía en su contra, que este fuera su dueño y no Hayashida-san, el hombre que originalmente había hecho la puja más alta por él en la subasta hasta que apareció Kanou-San.  

Aproximadamente un año después de que el prestamista lo derrotara, la policía había detenido fugazmente al jefe mafioso en relación al hallazgo de los cadáveres enterrados de varios jóvenes con señales de haber sido violados y torturados de forma extrema en cientos de ocasiones antes de ser asesinados a golpes.  Sin embargo, fue liberado luego que uno de sus subordinados sorpresivamente se declarara culpable de todos los cargos. Ayase había reconocido en el periódico la foto de uno de ellos. Se trataba de uno de sus compañeros de infortunio durante la infausta subasta en la que había sido vendido al mejor postor como un esclavo sexual.

 _‘Un esclavo sexual para Kanou-san’_ , pensó con amargura mientras yacía inmóvil en la cama. Atrás habían quedado esos primeros meses en los que llegó a concluir que algo bueno había en el corazón de su amo, ocasiones en las que incluso llegó a pensar que el hombre lo amaba. Todo eso había cambiado luego de que Kuba-san se le declarara y la situación cambiara para lo peor.  Porque si al principio las violaciones y las humillaciones eran en privado, dándole al menos la posibilidad de preservar algo de su sanidad y su autoestima, desde el incidente con Kuba-san muchas veces eran públicas, lo que Ayase había llegado a reconocer como la forma en la que su amo mostraba su poderío frente al mayor de los gemelos y frente al mundo.

Desde ese momento, Kanou-san lo había recluido en su apartamento, le había prohibido tener amigos, asistir a la escuela o salir sin su compañía. Sin familia, sin amigos, sin dinero, sin nada en el mundo, sólo su cuerpo para vender, el apartamento se había convertido en una cara prisión. Ayase tenía prohibido salir de allí, so pena de terribles castigos y de que la deuda aumentara.

 _‘¡Ja!... ¡Como si el que aumentara la deuda supusiera alguna diferencia en estos momentos!’_ suspiró Ayase, molesto consigo mismo.

Luego del primer año sencillamente había dejado de llevar el cálculo de la deuda. El dolor en su corazón al mirar como aumentaba mes tras mes era demasiado. Vender su cuerpo a Kanou-san, prostituirse con el hombre que lo había comprado, humillarse frente a él soportando todo tipo de castigos corporales y de todo tipo, nada era suficiente para pagar su deuda.

_‘Estoy condenado a la esclavitud de por vida… mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi mente, mi vida entera, le pertenece a Kanou-san… ¿Qué quieres hacer Ayase? ¿Quieres continuar con esta existencia miserable?’_

Cada día desde hacía tres años era lo mismo. El deprimente pensamiento no ayudaba para nada a mejorar su ánimo, si acaso lo empeoraba día a día. Podría ser que ya se había acostumbrado a esta situación tanto que ya había dejado de luchar por salir de ella?...

**_BEEEPPP… BEEEPPP… BEEEPPP… BEEEPPP…_ **

El sonido de la alarma anunciando las 6:00 p.m., lo sacó de sus pensamientos e inadvertidamente le hizo saltar de la cama arrancándole un nuevo grito de dolor.

“Ahhhh… como me duele… Pero ni modo, Kanou-san llegará en dos horas y la cena tendrá que estar servida para ese momento.”

Ayase se levantó lentamente de la cama y a la misma velocidad desapareció dentro de una de las pijamas de Kanou. Para vestir fuera de casa tenía una serie de conjuntos de ropa, pero dentro del apartamento, su amo no le permitía ningún otro atuendo. _“No lo necesitas Ayase…  en este lugar sólo necesitas el traje con el que viniste a este mundo… nada más”_ , le había respondido Kanou una mañana en la que se levantó y se encontró con que había desaparecido toda su ropa de cama.

Cojeando, Ayase caminó con dificultad los cerca de diez metros que le separaban de la cocina. Justo cuando se estaba preguntando cómo iba a hacer para levantar el wok donde saltearía las verduras y el atún para la cena, empezó a sonar insistentemente el timbre de la puerta, sobresaltando al chico.

**_Riiinnnnnnggggg… Riiinnnnnnggggg…  Riiinnnnnnggggg…  Riiinnnnnnggggg…_ **

_‘¿Quien será a estas horas?... Kanou-san me tiene prohibido abrir la puerta del apartamento a menos que él me avise con anterioridad…’_

**_Riinnnngggg… Riinnnnngggg…  Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg…  Riiinnnnnnggg… Riiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg_ **

_‘Pero timbran con tanta insistencia… ¿Será una emergencia?’_

Cuando la curiosidad venció al miedo, Ayase cojeó hasta la mirilla digital de la puerta. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

“¿Kuba-San?....”

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola estimados lectores, para quienes hayan leído alguno de mis trabajos previos puede ser una sorpresa este, porque el fandom es completamente diferente al que habitualmente escribo. Pero como dicen, en la variedad está el placer... así que por algún tiempo intentaré escribir sobre otros fandoms diferentes a ATLA.

Por último querido lector o lectora, si has llegado a este punto y la lectura de esta historia te ha aportado algo, me agradaría si fueses tan amable de dejarme tu honesta opinión al respecto. Gracias.

 


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfiction está basado en el manga "Okane Ga Nai" escrito por la talentosa Shinozaki Hitoyo, ilustrado por Kousaka Tohru y publicado por la Editorial Gentousha. Por lo tanto ni la historia ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, así como tampoco pretendo ganar dinero con esta publicación.

‘ _Ya son varios minutos esperando a que me abran la puerta… ¿Ayase-san estará bien? ... ¡Diablos!, la situación es urgente, pero extrañamente al mismo tiempo estoy feliz de verlo así sea por poco tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo. Hace ya varios meses que el presidente sólo permite que sea mi hermano quien conduzca el coche para él_ ’

Estos eran los pensamientos que daban vuelta en la cabeza de Kuba Homare mientras esperaba ansiosamente a que Ayase-san le dejara pasar. Su misión era simple, pero crítica. Debía llevar sin pérdida de tiempo a Ayase-san al hospital donde Kanou –san se recuperaba de un atentado contra él esa misma mañana. Su hermano, Kuba Misao había sido también herido en un brazo, pero estaba fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, lo mismo no podía decirse del presidente. Homaru no tenía toda la información, pero por lo poco que le había dicho Someya-san padre al darle la orden de ir a buscar a Ayase-san, había sido bastante serio.

Para Homare, Kanou-san era un hombre que le generaba sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sabía que de no ser por él, Homare y Misao seguirían siendo delincuentes callejeros de poca monta y no los tiburones corporativos que ahora eran, con un conocimiento amplio y extenso del negocio, solo comparable por algo menos al del propio presidente, luego de años de entrenamiento continuo a su lado. Pero por otro lado, Homare no podía dejar de lado la rabia que le daba, el pensar sobre la manera en que Kanou-san trataba a Ayase-san, la persona más noble y generosa que conocía.

Homare nunca había querido a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano su única familia viva, con la misma intensidad con que había comenzado a querer a Ayase-san luego de convertirse en su guardaespaldas personal y comenzar a interactuar con él. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que alguien tan homofóbico como Kanou-san, se transformara en homosexual de la noche a la mañana, comportándose de manera irracional e incluso sentimental, siempre que la situación involucraba a Ayase-san. Pero luego de pasar muchas horas al lado del chico mientras lo llevaba a la universidad y vigilaba que estuviera bien durante las horas de trabajo de Kanou-san, Homare pudo responder a esa pregunta.

Ayase-san era una persona gentil, amable, generosa y sorprendentemente a pesar de su débil apariencia, era una persona valiente. Además, y esto fue algo que sorprendió a Homare aun más, aunque su aspecto exterior era muy andrógino, con unos rasgos estilizados bastante femeninos y muy seductores, Ayase-san no comenzó a parecerle atractivo hasta la primera vez que le regaló un bento con todo aquello que a él le gustaba. Nunca antes nadie se había preocupado por darle un detalle, ni tampoco por tratarle amablemente. Y por eso se había enamorado de él con locura, por eso se había atrevido a desafiar al temido presidente Kanou-san, por eso Homare se estaba esforzando día a día por superarse en su trabajo y así sobrepasar al propio Kauno-san y tener siquiera una posibilidad al lado de Ayase-san, así esta fuera ínfima. Porque a pesar de la locura de relación que tenía con el presidente y de que en cierto modo las circunstancias lo habían abocado a aceptar las imposiciones de éste, Ayase seguía tan incómodo e incluso horrorizado como el primer día con la relación hombre-hombre de la que era protagonista forzado.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Ayase sacó la cabeza a través de la apertura con timidez, sin invitarle a pasar. Homare no pudo evitar estremecerse de emoción, aunque su rostro inexpresivo no lo delatara, cuando vio ese bello rostro que tanto extrañaba y que enmarcaba esos ojos aun más hermosos que amaba.

“Ehhh… Kuba-san, buenas tardes. ¿Ha pasado algo? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Qué te trae por acá sin que Kanou-san me haya avisado?”, preguntó educadamente en voz baja Ayase, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sin soltar el borde de la puerta.

El tono de voz de Ayase, aunque formal, era indudablemente de miedo. Homare inmediatamente sintió nuevamente en su pecho punzadas de culpa al ver así a su Ayase-san, porque sabía a ciencia cierta a qué era debido. Si en su caso, los enfrentamientos con Kanou-san luego de su declaración de amor a su mascota, habían terminado en una paliza por parte del presidente y su destierro de sus funciones como chófer y guardaespaldas a favor de su hermano menor, bien podía imaginarse el infierno que debía haber vivido Ayase desde ese momento, con los celos del presidente por él en niveles insanos y con la necesidad de ostentar su derecho a poseerle hasta en público en contra de su voluntad, especialmente frente a Homare, quien se sentía impotente y furioso al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

**< INICIO FLASCHBACK >**

_“Te lo ruego Kanou-san… Ahhh… Espera a volver al apartamento…  no en el coche…. Aaaahhh… no frente a Kuba-san… lo siento mucho… Ay….  no volverá a pasar….”, Ayase con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le imploraba desesperadamente al presidente mientras este lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a acariciarle y masturbarle forzosamente._

_Esa tarde,  Ayase no había respondido una de sus llamadas al móvil, porque había aceptado la invitación a comer algo de una compañera de universidad a una cafetería donde no había cobertura telefónica. Para cuando Kuba había llevado a Ayase a la oficina de Kanou, este estaba lívido de la ira y no dejaba de acusar a su mascota de mentirle y de ser un imán para los violadores. La situación había empeorado cuando se subieron al coche que conduciría Kuba de regreso a su apartamento._

_“Te lo he dicho en múltiples ocasiones pero no pareces entenderlo… harás lo que yo diga, cuando te diga que lo hagas y cómo yo te diga que lo hagas… si no es así, volveré a educarte… así que deja de resistirte Y ABRE LAS PIERNAS…”, Kanou empezó a usar sus dedos con fuerza a pesar de los gritos de dolor de su mascota._

_Kuba, que presenciaba la escena desde el espejo retrovisor, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse en el camino y no en detener el coche para darle la paliza de su vida al presidente._

_‘_ Maldito monstruo… Ayase no tiene que preocuparse de más violadores que tú… ojalá te pase un camión por encima… tienes suerte de que yo no tenga tanta fuerza como tú… Oh Kami, pobre Ayase de veras esta vez lo está lastimando… _’_

_Las manos y la quijada le dolían de la fuerza con que estaba agarrando el volante del coche y con que estaba apretando las mandíbulas. Cuando las maniobras de Kanou llegaron hasta el punto en que lo único que se escuchaba en el coche eran los gritos de dolor de Ayase, Kuba no pudo contenerse más._

_“Por favor Presidente… Ayase-san parece estar adolorido y estamos llamando la atención, podríamos atraer el ataque de algún enemigo…” le dijo Kuba entre dientes a su jefe, quien levantó el rostro del  miembro de su mascota, visiblemente molesto._

_“Ya te lo he dicho antes Kuba… las opiniones de AQUELLOS celosos de mis posesiones y lo que puedo hacer con ellas, ME TIENEN SIN CUIDADO... especialmente si vienen de ti”, cuando llegaba a ese punto, Kanou no podía ser más irracional y cruel._

_‘_ Piensa, piensa, piensa Homare... no tienes posibilidad alguna de vencerle... ¿Y si al menos pudieras distraerle?... _’_

_Con esa idea en la cabeza, Kuba comenzó a escanear la ruta que llevaban y de pronto lo recordó._

_‘_ ¡Eso es! La patrulla de la policía que siempre está a la caza de infractores de velocidad 1 Km más allá... solo 2 minutos más Ayase... por favor aguanta... _’_

_Por ser una de las rutas habituales, Kuba había estudiado todos los detalles de la misma, incluyendo posibles interferencias por parte de las autoridades, así que llegado al punto de radares fijos o radares móviles para caza de infractores sencillamente bajaba la velocidad a niveles permitidos._

_Pero este día, Homare había decidido que eso no sería así. Justo a 300 metros  de la patrulla, Kuba aceleró de 80 a 150 Km/hora._

_Dos segundos después se escuchó el ulular de la patrulla de caminos. Kuba se volteó hacia su jefe cuyos ojos brillaban de furia escasamente contenida, mientras le arreglaba la ropa a Ayase que yacía exangüe en sus brazos con los ojos vacíos de emoción y fijos en algún punto de la carrocería, y le preguntó comedidamente._

_“Presidente ¿Me detengo?... podemos tener problemas con los negocios si nos detienen ahora y nos confiscan el coche. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Señor?”_

_“Detente Kuba... No queremos que los negocios vayan mal ¿cierto?.”_

_Kuba no había alcanzado a felicitarse en su mente por el éxito de la maniobra, cuando Kanou le interpeló nuevamente con una sonrisa cruel que le congeló la sangre en las venas._

_“No creas que no me di cuenta de que lo has hecho a propósito. Te salió bien y puedes felicitarte por ello. Pero traerá consecuencias después que esos policías estén lejos de nosotros....”_

_Un par de horas después una ambulancia fue solicitada, reportando a un hombre malherido por apaleamiento en el sótano del parking de un lujoso edificio en una zona residencial._

**< FIN FLASCHBACK >**

_‘Dos días... dos asquerosos días en el hospital y al menos dos meses recuperándome de un brazo roto por cuenta de ese psicópata... y luego no volví a ver a Ayase-san... hasta ahora’_

Homare mentalmente se planteó no importunar más de lo que ya había hecho a Ayase-san en ese momento y decidió continuar con su misión.

“Ayase-san, ya sé que hacía mucho rato no nos veíamos, pero vengo a buscarle urgentemente para llevarle al hospital a pedido del padre de Someya-san. Kanou-san ha resultado herido en un atentado esta mañana y requiere de su presencia.” Homare se obligó a actuar fríamente mientras le daba la información a Ayase-san, viendo como su rostro se llenaba de ansiedad y preocupación.

‘ _Preocupación por el hijo de puta que lo sodomiza cada noche… este mundo está al revés definitivamente_ ’ pensó amargamente Homare mientras Ayase le abría la puerta y lo hacía seguir.

El mal humor de Homare sin embargo, se disolvió inmediatamente en un mar de culpa al notar la forma en que renqueaba Ayase, la delgadez de su cuerpo, los morados en su cuello y las ojeras que antes no había notado y que escondían la tristeza infinita que se encerraba en esas orbes azules. Comprendió entonces que la situación era peor de lo que había pensado inicialmente, que para Ayase-san, la vida de encierro como esclavo sexual de Kanou-san a cambio de un pago para saldar su deuda, se había tornado en su único medio de subsistencia y eso le estaba matando en vida.

Por más que lo intentaba, Homare ya no veía la esperanza y la alegría que solía ver en esos hermosos ojos y eso le encogió el corazón. En ese momento, Ayase se volteó a mirarle y con una sonrisa que denotaba una felicidad que no sentía, le invitó amablemente a sentarse mientras él se cambiaba para salir.

“Ummm… Kuba-san, muchas gracias por venir a buscarme”, Ayase entonces se inclinó respetuosamente ante el asombrado Homare Iré a asearme y cambiarme para que podamos irnos lo más pronto posible. No me demoraré. Siento mucho no poder prepararte algo para beber o comer dada la prisa que tenemos, pero eres libre de tomar lo que desees de la nevera”, antes de dar media vuelta en dirección a la habitación. Cuando volvió a ver su rostro ceniciento y ante la evidencia de la ausencia de comida hecha, Homare no se quedó con la duda y le preguntó si había comido algo ese día. La respuesta reluctante de Ayase-san , “Ehh… no Kuba-san, hoy no me sentía muy bien y he pasado en cama hasta ahora cuando iba a prepara la cena”,  fue motivo más que suficiente para que el mayor de los Kuba a pesar de las protestas de Ayase se quitara la chaqueta, se pusiera un delantal y comenzara a hacer un salteado ligero de verduras y salmón para que el chico comiera antes de salir hacia el hospital.

\------

Ya en la habitación que compartía con su dueño, Ayase aun en autopiloto, se desvistió lentamente, tomó una toalla y usó la tina para ducharse rápidamente, luego se secó, se puso la toalla alrededor de la delgada cintura y salió del cuarto de baño.

Fue justo en el momento en que Ayase abrió el closet para buscar algo que ponerse y vio todos las camisas de Kanou colgadas y acomodadas en orden,  con la única de su propiedad que le había permito conservar su dueño, al final de la fila, que se rompió el bloqueo mental que mantenía a raya todas las emociones embotelladas en su alma, liberando un torrente de lágrimas incontrolable ante la perspectiva del futuro incierto que le deparaba si el prestamista llegaba a morir.

‘ _Ahora soy la propiedad de Kanou-san... ¡Oh Kami! si llega a morir, todas sus propiedades pasarán a manos de sus socios probablemente... alguien más poseerá todos los derechos sobre mí..._ ’

Sacó su camisa con cuidado del clóset y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras se desplomaba de rodillas ya sin fuerzas, sollozando sin control sobre el suelo de la habitación mientras sentía como su corazón se quebraba una vez más.

Encerrado en su mundo de tristeza y dolor, Ayase no sintió abrirse la puerta de la habitación y los pasos de Kuba que se detuvieron detrás suyo hasta que sintió dos fuertes brazos que le aprisionaban suavemente por detrás. El shock y el terror inicial sin embargo, no fueron suficientes para acabar con el llanto que anegaba sus ojos hasta cuando escuchó la profunda voz de Kuba.

“Por favor Ayase-san, no llores... todo saldrá bien... el presidente es como los gatos, tiene más de siete vidas... la yerba mala nunca muere...” le susurró cariñosamente al oído Kuba.

“Pe- Pe- Pero si eso sucede algo malo me pasará ¿cierto?... hic... otra vez seré la posesión de alguien más, quién sabe si con menos escrúpulos o más cruel que Kanou-san... buaaa... No puedo pasar por eso otra vez Kuba-san... no puedo... buaaaa” cuando Ayase comenzó a ponerse histérico, Kuba solo lo abrazó con más fuerza confortándole y meciéndole hasta que Ayase comenzó a calmarse.

Al final, Ayase se quedó dormido, exhausto física y emocionalmente, en brazos de Kuba quien acariciaba suavente su espalda desnuda y su cabeza. En esta postura, Kuba se encontró tocando el cielo, pero también atado a la tierra ante la necesidad de despertar a su amado Ayase y llevarlo ante la presencia de Kanou.

‘ _Se ve tan tranquilo ahora... es un ángel... es alguien que ha caído del cielo para salvarme... te amo Ayase-san y no permitiré que nadie más te haga daño nunca... NADIE MÁS MI AMOR_ ’

Unos minutos pasaron al cabo de los cuales, Kuba llevó en sus brazos a Ayase hasta la cama, aunque luego de ver el estado de esta e imaginarse lo que había sucedido, lo llevó hasta el cómodo sofá de la sala donde lo dejó dormido. No pudo evitar mirar su plácido y tierno rostro por algunos minutos y la tentación de darle un beso pudo más que él, así que se inclinó y tomó sus labios entre los suyos robándole un tierno beso con una caricia suave, mientras acariciaba su rostro con cariño.

‘Lo despertaré en 15 minutos, le daré la comida y luego lo llevaré al hospital. No me importa lo que digan el presidente o cualquier otro jefe. Ayase-san no está en condiciones de correr’

Decidión mientras tanto buscar la ropa con que Ayase acudiría al hospital, pero por más que lo buscó no pudo encontrar sino algunas mudas de ropa interior y un vestido semiformal en toda la habitación. No podía imaginarse Kuba el motivo para que Ayase tuviera tan poca ropa, excepto que Kanou lo hubiese querido así para evitar que el chico se escapara de sus garras.

‘ _Cálmate Homare... ya sabes cómo es el presidente... no vale la pena que te pongas furioso... hazlo por Ayase_ ’

Beeep....  Beeep.... Beeep

El timbre del móvil le alcanzó a sobresaltar, al contestarlo se le heló la sangre al escuchar la voz del presidente al otro lado del teléfono.

“Qué esperas para traerme a Ayase al hospital ipso facto Kuba Homare... ¿Quieres terminar con dos bloques de cemento en el fondo de la bahía?”

“Je- jefe... ya saldremos en quince minutos. Ayase –san se está bañando y aun no ha comido nada. No demoramos en llegar.”

“Mas te vale Kuba, porque si no, no solo tú pagarás las consecuencias sino también Ayase. ¿Entendido?”

“Entendido presidente Kanou”

Kuba colgó la llamada, suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a calentar la comida para luego despertar a Ayase gentilmente.

Sin embargo, cuando Ayase abrió los ojos, la reacción inicial fue de terror hasta quedar hecho un ovillo tembloroso en uno de los extremos del sofá, con sus manos en posición de defensa frente a su cuerpo. Kuba se acercó lentamente y con suavidad le llamó.

“Ayase-san... no tenga miedo... soy yo, Kuba Homare, una persona que le estima... nunca le haría daño Ayase-san por favor déjeme ayudarle a levantarse para que pueda vestirse y nos podamos ir al hospital.”

Cuando Ayase salió de la celda mental en la que se encontraba, parpadeó varias veces y luego fijó sus azules ojos en Kuba.

“Kuba-san... lo siento... siento mucho tratarlo así, pero me da más miedo que Kanou-san vuelva a hacerle daño” Ayase le dijo con voz entrecortada.

“Eso no pasará de nuevo Ayase-san, ni ha sido culpa suya lo que ha pasado hace unos meses. Vamos a comer algo por favor, necesita sus fuerzas. Espero le guste el wok de salmón que he hecho.” Sonrió Kuba mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, lo que sorprendió y luego alegró a Ayase que la aceptó gustosamente.

“Gracias Kuba-san, eres una persona muy especial”

“Por favor Ayase-san, agradecería si me llmara por mi nombre: Homare” le respondió Kuba sin titubear.

Ayase lo pensó rápidamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa, aun con la toalla puesta y le respondió con seguridad: “Claro Homare, sólo si tú me llamas Yukiya”

* * *

 

 **N/A:**   Querido lector o lectora, si has llegado a este punto y la lectura de esta historia te ha aportado algo, me agradaría si fueses tan amable de dejarme tu honesta opinión al respecto. Gracias.

****


End file.
